Speedforce
by LemonLemma
Summary: "Hello Artemis?" "Dick y..y..you need to come over now!" "Why what's wrong?" "I'm pregnant." ( After Endgame,Artemis finds out she's pregnant, a full story)
1. Prolouge

Artemis bit her lip as she waited for the little piece of plastic in her hand. She could hear Nelson scratching at the bathroom door and cars going down the street. But all she could think about was Wally and the test. The awful test. The one that would decide whether she was pregnant or not. She couldn't be pregnant though. Wally was gone and she wasn't going to take care of a kid alone. Never. She couldn't put him or her through it. And she wouldn't have the heart to abort the child or put it up or adoption.

Barry and Ollie had called many time asking her if she was okay or not. Every time she answered no. She had talked to Nightwing a few times over the phone. He seemed to be the only one to really understand besides Wally's parents but she couldn't always talk to them.

She sighed and got up sick of hearing the dog scratch at the door. Not even looking at the test she opened the door and let the little dog in. He wiggled his tail and rubbed against her legs. Artemis gave Nelson a small smile before siting back on the toilet. The dog barked and came up to her. Artemis however only had enough energy to scratch him behind the ear once. Nelson sensing that Artemis was not happy or up to it walked out of the bathroom.

A pit had formed in her stomach as the time was almost up. Butterflies in the stomach. She felt like she was going to vomit. She finally looked down at the piece.

The Plastic clattered to the floor as Artemis started to cry. She dashed out of the bathroom and dialed at number on the phone.

"Hello? Artemis?" Dick's voice rang trough the phone. She took a deep breath.

"Dick y...y..you need to come over now." She said.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Artemis let out a sob.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Arrowette

Dick glanced over at Artemis as she paced back and forth in front of him. He understood that she had, had a hard week, he was too, after all, his best friend and her boyfriend had died. And now she was pregnant.

"Calm down Artemis." Dick said. Artemis scowled at him.

"Yes because I'm just going to calm down after I learned I was pregnant with my dead boyfriend's kid." Dick stayed silent as Artemis plopped herself down on the couch.

"Sorry." She said. Dick nodded and uncrossed his arms. He went over and sat down beside her as she pulled a hand through her hair. "You know I have no idea why I even called you." She sighed. Dick shrugged.

"I'm not sure either, I'm surprised you didn't call you mother and tell her." Artemis looked over at him and huffed.

"Please I can't just tell her I'm pregnant."

"I don't see why not."

"She'll make me quit the team then everyone will know and make a huge deal about it."

"So you're not going to tell them?" Artemis bit her lip again and looked over at her friend. She was freaking out and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Not now at least." She answered quietly. Dick nodded with all seriousness.

"Well if you're going to stay on the team you are going to have to at least tell Kaldur ad Batman." Artemis scowled and got up from her place on the couch and started to pace again.

"I know but just do not tell anybody else, please I'm begging you Dick." Dick looked at Artemis. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was slightly knotted. Most of it was because of Wally's death, he knew it had hit her harder than anyone else.

"I won't tell, but you will eventually have to tell them." Artemis waved her hand at him in a dismissive way. She sighed.

"I know Dick but I don't think I can handle this."

* * *

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror. This costume wouldn't fit her in a month or so. She hated that. Training was today and she had promised Dick that she would tell Kaldur who would tell Batman. She had also scheduled an appointment at the doctor's office to make sure she was pregnant. But she was sure she was. She had also promised herself that she wasn't going to tell Kaldur until she was for sure she was pregnant.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in." Bart quickly rushed in the room and closed it behind him. It pained Artemis to see Bart in _his_ costume. He looked so much like _him. _

"Aqualad wants you pronto." Artemis looked over at the clock. She was late.

"Um...yeah sorry." Artemis grabbed her weapons and strapped them to her back.

"Is there something wrong?" Bart asked. Artemis shook her head and exited he room quickly.

"What are we doing this time?"

"Just basic training, nothing special plus GA wants to talk to you about something." Artemis sighed and looked over at Bart.

"Really what about?" Artemis asked a bit nervously. Bart smirked.

"You'll find out but it's totally crash, at least to me it is." Artemis walked a bit faster trying to keep up with Bart. Great just another surprise she is not going to like.

"I'm not sure about that Ba-Kid Flash. "She said. Bart glanced over at her.

"Is it Wally?"

"I told you I'm fine." Artemis said not even looking at him. Bart sighed and stayed silent. That was it until the got to the training room, nothing but silence.

Aqualad turned to her as she walked in.

"Sorry, lost track of time." He nodded and turned to Green Arrow.

"Tigress I would like you to meet a new member of the team," He said. Artemis raised her eyebrow. She had not been briefed about this. "Arrowette."

The girl was about Bart's age with long blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore a white skirt and a short red shirt that stopped at her stomach. On her back was a quiver of arrows and in her hand a red bow. Great. Arrowette smiled a her.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Artemis nodded slightly before looking back up at Ollie.

"Nice to meet you too, you're GA's new protégé?" Artemis asked. Arrowette raised her eyebrow.

"I am? I thought-

"Cissie let me handle this." Ollie stepped forward to talk to Artemis.

"I'm not an archer anymore Ollie." GA nodded.

"You will always be an archer plus we got you a new bow, and this will be good for you." Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"You got me a new bow?" Ollie nodded and smirked.

"Even matches your costume." Artemis sighed.

"You really think this girl can put up with me or I be able to put up with her?"

"Artemis you're ready for this, it could help." Artemis glanced over at Arrowette who was talking to Bart. She sighed. All she wanted was to get Wally out of her mind and that she was... May be this could help.

"Fine, now where is that bow you talked about?" Ollie smirked. He turned around and talked to Aqualad for a moment before walking out of the room and coming back with the bow, a quiver and a file. It was similar to her last one. Just black. She hadn't even bother touching a bow since Wally died. She bit her lip.

"Seems a bit right."

"It is right Artemis." Ollie assured her. He then handed over the file. "It's Arrowette's, I has basic info on her family and where she lives and phone numbers, her mother was the one who allowed her to join." Artemis nodded.

"Arrowette!" She turned around from her conversation with Bart and looked over. GA gestured for her to come over. She then turned around and said something to Bart. She walked over quickly after she did.

"Yeah?" She asked hopefully.

"Well kid it looks like I'm your new mentor." Arrowette smiled.


	3. Bored

It was a simple mission. All they had to do was sneak into Lexcorp and check what they were doing. Robin, Arrowette and Tigress were placed on the mission. Tigress however was not sure Arrowette was up to the deal. She had only had practice so far and this mission had to be stealthily. The Justice League already had enough problems trying to get their good reputation was put in charge of course, being the oldest and probably the most experience.

Tigress gave the signal to Robin who nodded. He dashed forward and disappeared. Arrowette looked over at Tigress. She opened her mouth to say something but Artemis put a finger up to her mouth in a way telling her to be quiet. Arrowette frowned and looked around tying to find Robin.

"I hack the camera's they can't see us." Tigress turned in a flash and looked at Robin who had crept up behind her. He rolled his eyes from under his mask.

"Yes I'm sure." Tigress stood up and sighed before loading her bow and walking out in the open. No one was there but she being her she just had to do it. Her father had edged it into her brain. Arrowette and Robin followed behind.

"Robin did you take a sample?" Tigress asked. He nodded and looked around.

"What confuses me is the technology, it's different from the usual LexCorp tech." Tigress frowned and looked into the screen. There was files after files and when she clicked on them there was nothing protecting them.

"Send these over to he Watch tower." Robin nodded and went forward to the computer to work his magic as Tigress and Arrowette stood behind him.

"How long will it take?" Arrowette asked. Tigress raised her eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Why do you care." Arrowette shrugged casually. At least a casually as a girl with a mask and bow could.

"No reason." Tigress frowned. That girl was up to something but Tigress really didn't feel messing with it. She was exhausted and just wanted to get home.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she walked into the apartment. The mission had ended well. Robin had gotten the files and they snuck out of there with no one noticing them. They then went back and briefed Kaldur and went their separate ways. Arrowette had left a little too quickly which made Artemis suspicious. However again she didn't bother. Teenagers could be weird and she didn't want to mess with it.

She placed her keys down on the counter and turned on the TV as Nelson trotted out of her bedroom.

"Today the Flash amazingly saved 5 people out of a burning building with his sidekick Kid Flash, an anonymous tip has told us that this Kid Flash is new,and has replaced the other Kid Flash who has just gone into retirement." Artemis scowled as she opened the overstocked fridge.

"He's only retired because he's dead." She said angrily as she picked out the box of Ice cream and got a spoon. She sighed as she sat on the couch and Nelson jumped up. His eyes were begging for a bite of it. Artemis rolled her eyes and got up. She got a paper plate and put a scoop of ice cream on it. Nelson wagged his tail happily and dug in.

"I other news today, LexCorp has issued a new drink similar to the Reaches drink, however Lex Luthor said it had nothing to do with the previous drink, after testing it has been proven that it is in fact okay to drink LexCorp's new drink- Artemis rolled her eyes and changed the channel to a different station another news station.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting from Central City where Qurac's President Sumaan Harjavtiis going to meet with the Justice League to discuss matters about Bialya." Artemis frowned. No one had told her. She quickly grabbed the cellphone on the tale net to her and dialed a number.

"Hey, M'gann did you know about Harjavtiis?" Artemis asked quickly.

"Um..yeah no one told you?" M'Gann responded.

"No, no one told me." Artemis heard a sigh from the other line before M'Gann responded.

"He's coming here to talk to the League about Bialya, they think Queen Bee might be preparing for an invasion." M'Gann said. Artemis frowned as Nelson finished up his ice cream.

"And they don't bother going undercover to see?" Artemis asked.

"They already did." Artemis scowled.

"No one is telling me anything," She muttered. "Thanks M'Gann that's all I needed."

"No problem, and Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Artemis bit her lip before answering.

"As good as a girl whose boyfriend has just died can get." There was a pause before M'Gann spoke again. She was treading on difficult ground she needed to say the right thing.

"Well if you need anything just call." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yes M'Gann I know, but thanks for the info."

"No problem, see you later."

"Bye." Artemis hung up the phone and place it back on the table. For some reason now she didn't want to go to bed. May be it was because she needed a shower or because no one told her about the President but she just didn't want to. Patrolling with GA or Arrowette didn't seem very good either. Might as well try Barbara or someone. No. May be she could just go out on her own or-

"Knock." Artemis raised her eyebrow. Who the heck would be knocking on her door in the middle of the night. Nelson got down and stood at the door waging his tail Artemis rolled her eyes and picked him up before opening the door.

"Conner?" Artemis asked a bit confused as she stared at the tall ebony haired boy. "What are you doing here?" Conner sighed and held up a package. Artemis smirked.

"Didn't think you really liked fast food, or even cared about coming over here." She stepped away from the door to let him in, Nelson trying to get out of her arms. Once the door was closed she put the dog down on the floor. He circled around Conner and barked excitedly. Conner shrugged.

"Well, the cave I kind of crowded and I wanted to talk to someone my age."

"M'Gann?" Conner gave her a sharp look before unloading the food.

"Well You're in luck, I'm bored too and I want to talk."


	4. Dinner with the Speedsters

**Oh gosh you guys are going to hate the end of this sooooooo much. But I promise it won't be bad by the end of the story. **

* * *

She should have cried and she knew it. Artemis should have felt more despair and sadness and anger when she found it his nightstand drawer along with a picture of her and a few junk items. But really she just felt tired and kind of depressed.

So as she looked at the little velvet box with the small diamond ring in it she didn't even bother crying her eyes out or even touch the stupid thing.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He was going to propose and everything would have been fine. She and him would have gotten married, finished school and had the baby.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Artemis." Artemis snapped her eyes open and looked around quickly. Was that Wally's voice? It couldn't have been, he's dead she reminded herself. Plus it wasn't anymore than a whisper, she probably imagined it.

The sudden ringing of the Phone brought Artemis out of her thoughts. She sighed and closed the small box before placing it gently in the drawer and shutting it.

"Hello?"

"Artemis it's Barry." Crap. She was supposed to be at his and Iris's house 15 minutes ago. Stupid ring.

"Sorry Barry, I'm fine I fell asleep on the couch." Artemis lied. She heard Bart in the background yelling something about Cissie.

"It's no problem, I was just wondering where you were." Everyone was like this. Worrying about her. Even Roy was caring enough to call once in a while.

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Artemis glanced over at the drawer before entering the bathroom to clean up. Her hair was a mess, mostly from her running her hand through it. It was hard to get sleep at night for her the past week and she tended to do that. She pulled a comb through it quickly before pulling it up into her signature pony tail. She then exited the bathroom and changed into something more suitable for dinner. Pj's didn't really feel like the right thing.

"Finally she grabbed the keys and told Nelson good-bye before leaving the apartment to go to the zeta tube.

Her walk was silent as usual and her thoughts sometimes drifted to the ring. But of course she tried to bring them away from that thinking about different things. Like Bart's crush on Cissie, Barry and Iris's soon to-be born children with the same name, or maybe Nightwing's strange actions lately.

He would tell no one anything even Batman and Batgirl, two of the closets people to him. Beside Wally of course but...she didn't want to think of that.

The dinner was a normal thing. About every Sunday or so they would meet at Barry and Iris's house with Rudy, Mary, Joan, Jay and more recently Bart as well. And even though Wally wasn't there she was still invited. She figured this out on the first Sunday after his death. Barry and Bart had called her and ordered her to come down to eat with them.

Once she stepped on the porch the door immediately swung open. Bart stood in front of her.

"Bout time you got here!" He said. He pushed her into the house and into the living room where Jay and Rudy sat reading the newspaper and watching TV. Artemis gave Rudy a small smile which he returned.

"Bart leave the girl alone." Jay said. Bart shrugged and came up by Artemis.

"So anything interesting happen, that's great, so have you seen Cissie lately?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"She's avoiding you?" Bart frowned.

"It's so mode but she's so crash, actually more than crash." He said excitedly. Artemis nodded slowly and walked forward slowly at least for Bart. He zoomed forward into the kitchen and came back with a cupcake.

"Bart!" Bart eyes went wide.

"Grandma is one angry pregnant lady." He then zoomed up the stairs before Iris came out into the living room.

"Artemis nice to see you." Iris came over and gave her a hug.

"You too Iris." She smiled.

"Come on." Artemis followed Iris through the living room and to the kitchen to where Joan was sitting and Mary was helping cook. Mary got up and hugged Artemis.

"How are you." Joan, Iris and Mary looked at her with serious faces. Artemis sighed and looked down.

"Fine I guess." Mary nodded and Joan gave her a sympathetic smile. She hated that also. Everyone felt bad for her.

"It's the same for all of us I guess." Mary said. Artemis nodded.

"Truthfully I rather talk about something else." Mary nodded as Iris scooted past her as well as she could.

"We can help Iris cook and figure out some names for her children."

"Mary I already told you what we are going to name them."

"Giving them the same name will confuse them plus it's strange." As the woman bickered on about baby names Artemis sat down beside Joan.

"I do no see the problem with naming the child what you want." Artemis commented. Joan nodded.

"Yes but Mary will try to convince Mary as hard as she can other wise, but at least we can give them nicknames to tell them apart." Artemis smiled. That would be nice for her kid. Give them a nickname...nothing to stupid though like Dick( no offense to her friend) but something they would actually like.

"Fine." Mary huffed as she placed down some potatoes on the table. "Dinner!"In a blast of wind Bart was at the table prepared to eat. Rudy, Barry and Jay came in a few paces behind him. And dinner was started.

"How is work at the lab Barry?" Rudy asked his brother-in-law as he passed the gravy. Barry who was stuffing his face with food swallowed and answered.

"Nothing to exciting, just the basic experiments on different elements and stuff. A new doctor came in...her names Linda Park or something. About Artemis's age...really smart."

"Did she mention what school she went to?" Artemis asked. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember. Barry shook his head.

"She didn't, at least I don't remember her mentioning it." Artemis nodded as she put a green bean in her mouth. It was gossip about the league and other people next, sometimes talking about news. Artemis didn't talk much until her phone rang. She sucked in a breath and looked at the caller id.

"I have to take this." She got up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Miss. Artemis Crock?" Artemis bit her lip.

"Yes."

"We have your test results here would you like to hear them?" Artemis frowned. Of course she wanted to hear them. Why wouldn't she?

"Of course."

"The test has shown that you are not pregnant however if you do feel any symptoms of pregnancy we would like you to call us." Artemis covered her mouth. For some reason she wasn't happy. She was kind of sad.

"Um...thank you and if I do I will call."

"Have a good night Miss. Crock." The woman on the other end hung up. Artemis tried to compose herself and after a few seconds she left the bathroom and went back to the kitchen where they were eating.

"What was that for?" Usually she never answered any calls during dinner time with them.

"Oh just some stuff for school, it's no problem." She lied again. Why did she have to keep doing this?

* * *

**And you guys are mad... But I promise it will be great at the end! Hope you liked it beside that.**


	5. A Kick in the Head

"How's L?" Artemis asked. Roy looked over at her suspiciously. L was their codename for Lian. Usually Artemis never brought it up though. It was usually Roy who complained about her mom, or that she wouldn't eat her peas or something like that. But then again He always brought it up before Artemis could ever.

"Fine, why?" He asked looking over at her.

"Just thought I'd ask, you now anytime you want any alone time with Cheshire you can drop her off." Roy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk about something that doesn't involve someone I don't know." Cissie asked. Artemis frowned at her protégé. They weren't really suppose to be talking but Roy and Artemis never seemed to care.

"Fine we can talk about Bart." Cissie frowned and stayed silent. Artemis smirked but didn't bother saying anything because they approached the hide out. The Joker, and some woman and some goons had fooled around. Batman was busy in Blüdhaven so he had called Roy, Artemis and Cissie and for good measure Zatanna. Clearly he didn't trust only one person with his villains.

"Shut up!" Roy said suddenly. Artemis pursed her lips before looking down to where Roy had gestured. The joker had come out of the building below them with a girl. She was dressed in black, white and red.

"Oh puddin' you're so smart." She said. Artemis frowned. Puddin'? Really? What kind of nickname was that. The Joker laughed and looked around.

"Batsy I know you're here!" He called out into the night. Artemis rolled her eyes and stood up aiming her bow at him.

"Wrong hero!" She called. Roy scowled and Cissie jumped up aiming her bow as well. Roy slowly came up and muttered some rude words under his breath. The Joker looked surprised.

"Well what do we have here?"

"_Eit meth pu!" _Zatanna's words echoed around the place. The Joker laughed as ropes coiled around him.

"I have a knife you know!" He then squirmed around before the rope was cut. Artemis sighed and fired an arrow at him. It landed at his feet and sent him back. Artemis then jumped off the building. The Joker laughed.

"Aww...the Green Arrow girl all grown up, You know I heard your pretty little boyfriend died a few weeks ago." Artemis scowled and notched another arrow. The Joker laughed again. "You think you can catch me, I always get out." And at the same time Artemis fired her arrow at him and Joker threw his knife. The arrow hit the joker and released a gas. He quickly dropped to the ground. Artemis went to avoid the knife just in time. It scraped her before clattering to the ground. Any closer and it could have taken her arm off.

"Puddin'!" The girl on the ground scowled. Artemis paid no attention to her and clutched her arm while looking at the joker.

"Shut your mouth you little-

"Tigress!" Zatanna, Roy and Cissie came running towards her. Artemis sighed and waved them off.

"I'm fine!" Artemis said before they could get any words in. Cissie snorted.

"Yeah right, there's blood dripping down your arm." Artemis looked over at her protégé.

"Then get me to the watch tower." Artemis said calmly. Cissie nodded quickly.

"Okay."

* * *

She was quickly patched up. Cissie stood by her the whole time when she got the stiches and the bandage put on. Artemis didn't say a word since it didn't bother her. However Cissie was babbling the whole time.

"I understand Bart likes me but he's just so insufferable sometimes."

"We should hang out sometime, it would be fun." None of it really bothered her except the last thing she said.

"I heard you had a dog named Nelson, why did you name him that." Artemis pursed her lips and looked over at Cissie.

"After a man named Kent Nelson, he told Wally to find a Spitfire, and that's what he always called me." Artemis smiled slightly. Cissie sighed and frowned.

"I'm so sorry." Artemis nodded at the younger girl but didn't really care what she said. It didn't make a difference

"It's fine." She then got up and took her bow and quiver and left the med bay. Cissie followed after her. Since Roy had agreed to do the briefing Artemis could go home.

"What are you going to do now?" Cissie asked. Artemis sighed and looked over at the girl in the shirt.

"Well I am going to go home and you should get out of that costume and do the same." Cissie frowned.

"Um..okay." She slowly wandered off. It made Artemis feel just a little guilty but she just wanted to get home.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she opened her door to her house. She placed her bag down and searched for the light switch. It was strange. Usually the dog came to her instantly.

"Nelson!" She called just as she turned on the switch.

"Hey." Artemis jumped and looked over just as Nelson jumped down from the person's lap to meet Artemis. He yapped happily and jumped a her legs. She bent down and scratched behind his ears.

"Dick!" She said. He smiled sheepishly. She scowled at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dick sighed and bit his lip but didn't say anything. "I haven't seen you in weeks and you just suddenly appear in my house." He laughed.

"I see you were mistaken about the baby." Artemis frowned at him and took a deep breath. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Please just tell me what you are doing here." Dick sighed.

"You should sit down." Artemis scowled at him. She didn't need to sit down all she needed was him to tell her what he was doing in her house.

"Just tell me."

"I don't think Wally is dead and I think I know how to bring him back." Artemis went pale.


	6. The theory

Artemis looked at Dick with an exasperated look and sighed. "Dick you better not be getting my hopes up because I swear if you are wrong I will kill you." Dick didn't even flinch as she said it and smirked.

"Good luck with that." He said. Artemis frowned and ran a hand through her messy hair. Dick sighed. "The speedsters can go at speeds nothing in the universe has ever been able to do, right?" Artemis shook her head at him slowly.

"Yes but I don't see how this relates to Wally." Dick took a deep breath.

"What if Wally was running to fast for himself and the beams accidentally transported him to a different dimension." Artemis bit her lip waiting or him to continue. " And if we could somehow redo this incident with Bart and Barry we might actually brig him back.

"But what if you're wrong? Barry or Bart could die!" Artemis exclaimed. Dick looked at her sadly. He knew she was right but at the moment he would do anything to get his best friend back. Artemis would too but she wasn't keen on the idea of putting Bart and Barry's lives at stake.

"It's the only way to get him back." Artemis scowled and shook her head at her friend.

"Dick this is stupid. Wally is dead and will never come back. Ever. Plus there is no way that could ever happen. You need to face the facts Grayson. **_He. Is. DEAD!"_ **Dick stared at her with an emotionless face. He then bit his lip and looked down at her with determination.

"Artemis please." Artemis frowned and walked over to the kitchen to get some aspirin. Dick raised an eyebrow at her as she popped two pills in her mouth. She then walked back over to him and rubbed her head.

"No Dick. Stop. I don't want to get my hopes up and be disappointed. If I am everyone will act as they do now. They will pity me and have to check up on me every second." She said. Dick looked at her sadly.

"Fine. I better go talk to Kaldur then." He then walked over to the door and went out. Artemis sighed and bit her lip. No. It couldn't be true. Barry and Bart had seen it in front of their own eyes. He had told Barry to tell Artemis and his parents that he loved all of them and to say sorry. She had gone to his funeral. He had disappeared. But that was the question wasn't it. Where did he go? Did he just disintegrate or did he actually go to another dimension.

Artemis sighed before grabbing her keys and running over to the door. "Grayson wait up!

* * *

"I do not know," Kaldur said skeptically. Artemis sighed.

"I was skeptical at first too but the more I think about it the more it makes sense." Artemis said. Kaldur frowned and looked over at Dick.

"How would this work?" Kaldur turned to Dick. Dick smiled and nodded before explaining.

"If we summon the same energy that put Wally into the dimension we can possible pull him back here. We can do this by using Barry and Bart and make them go at top speed." Kaldur nodded but frowned as he said it thinking deeply.

"And the cons?" He asked. Dick frowned and hesitantly responded.

"We don't know if Wally is really there and if there is anything else there." Kaldur nodded.

"I will discuss this with Batman later. If you can talk to Barry and Bart about this. I do not wish to make them do this without their own word." Artemis gave a small smile before nodding. Kaldur walked off to do whatever. Dick looked over at Artemis.

"We can talk to them tomorrow but you need to get home and get some sleep," He said. Artemis nodded. She was tired but really didn't fee like going to bed. She sighed.

"I know." Dick took a deep breath before placing his arm around her.

"It will be fine."

* * *

"YES!" Bart said instantly. Even after they had explained the possible risk of death. Artemis frowned as Dick looked over at Barry. Bart glanced over at him. "Of course we'll say yes, I mean we could save Wally!" Bart looked over at Artemis.

"You know this might not work right?" He said. Artemis pulled a hand through her hair and nodded.

"I'm not an idiot Barry, I'm not really expecting much to happen." Dick rolled his eyes and looked over at her.

"You said just yesterday that you thought it was very possible." Artemis looked over at him with a tired look.

"I'm not in the mood Dick." He frowned and gave her concerned look. Artemis ignored him. It was true. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before but it didn't matter now.

"Well if it can bring back my nephew than yes." Barry answered. Bart smiled widely.

"When do we start?" Bart asked. Artemis sighed and Dick decided to answer.

"Tonight."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't want to make Wally return or not return in this chapter. You'll figure out what happens in the next chapter.**


	7. Savior

**Nate Silver- that's a good theory but this was the that appealed to me. After all this story is called Speedforce :)**

**Anyway. This pretty much the last chapter. I'm going to have an epilogue after this but that will be it. FYI:I am not very familiar with Speedforce and I looked a bunch of stuff up but it didn't really tell me how they got the speedsters out of speedforce so I am going after the JLU one and my idea of how it would work. **

**It's kind of short.**

* * *

Artemis shivered as she stood out in the wind. Dick had insisted that they had to go to the same spot where Wally had disappeared for it to work but she wasn't sure.

"So you need to go at the same speed to avoid getting sucked into this dimension but you need to go fast." Barry and Bart nodded. Bart put on his goggles as Barry sighed.

"This our only chance." He said. Artemis raised her eyebrow under her mask.

"And it probably won't work." She spoke up. Barry and pretty much everyone else(Bart, Kaldur, Dick, M'Gann, Conner and Zatanna.) Dick rolled his eyes.

"Will you jus makeup your decision!" He said. Artemis gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around her. Dick turned back to art and Barry.

"If you think you can't handle it ell the other so you can both slow down, if there is any difference in speed it will not be good for the slower one." Bart nodded.

"On my mark! Ready! Set go!" Barry an Bart ran creating an extreme blast of wind. She took a step back and looked over at Dick. "All their vitals seem to be okay. Bart can you up your speed!" They waited for a second.

"Yeah!" Dick smiled.

"A bit faster." Artemis felt a pit in her stomach. Who was she kidding? They all knew it wasn't going to work but no one anted to tell Artemis that. he had been dead for weeks. Those were the most miserable weeks of her life but she had to move on.

"Okay that is strange." Artemis looked up. The blur' were now going so fast that electricity could be see. Artemis raise her eyebrow.

"Dick what the heck is that?" She asked curiously. Dick looked frantic.

"I..I..I think it's working." Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. Was he lying? He wouldn't lie to her about something like that.

"They're slowing down!" Zatanna said loudly over the winds. Nightwing glanced over a her and smiled. Artemis's heart leaped as they did so.

When they finally stopped Artemis couldn't believe her eyes. Wally was on the ground, scratches, bruises, pieces of his costume missing. Barry and Bart stood beside him and looked over at Artemis. She frowned. Was this some kind of dream? Were they tricking her with a battle simulation. Wally laughed and spit blood out of his mouth before saying something. "Well that was... He trailed off. Artemis started to walk slowly towards him. He raised an eyebrow and she took her mask off while standing right in front of him.

"Keeping the costume ehh?" He asked with a small laugh. Artemis shook her head.

"You're an idiot Baywatch." He smiled at her and she bent down and kissed him. Wally cupped her face. She then looked him straight in the eye with disbelief. "No I'm an idiot." Wally shook his head and hugged her.

"Wow I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth babe." Artemis smiled. Wally looked around.

"Wow clearly you guys didn't miss." Dick looked like he wanted to punch Wally right there but instead he came up to him.

"If you do that again I will kill you." Wally shrugged. Artemis helped him stand up. Barry put a hand on his shoulder and glanced over at Bart.

"Nice to have you back kid." He said. Wally shook his head.

"I'm not Kid Flash anymore, Bart is and I'm not going back." Artemis looked over at Barry. He nodded.

"Well at least my parents will have a good surprise." Artemis rolled her yes.

"Les get back to the watch tower, I'm sure more people want to see you." He kissed on the cheek and nodded.

* * *

**Very skeptical on it but whatever...**


	8. Epilogue

_**3 years later**_

Artemis smiled as Wally glanced over at her. "Are we really that kind of family they had decided to move. now, the ones that have family over for dinner every Sunday?" She asked as she cut the strawberries. Wally smirked.

"No, Dick's coming and he is not family." Artemis rolled her eyes and threw the fruit into a bowl.

"He's close enough, he was the best man at our wedding plus the kids have even started to call him Uncle." Wally frowned.

"Uncle Dick sounds kind of weird I wonder what he'll think of that." Artemis turned to her husband and laughed. He watched her.

"Please he already lets them. He also lets them call him Nightwing which you need to talk to him about because we were out the other day and they called him that in the middle of the store. People will get suspicious" He said. Wally looked at the bowl of fruit and took out some and plopped them into his mouth.

"As far as anyone else knows Nightwing doesn't have kids and isn't married to a beautiful blonde, I'm sure that was what they were thinking there." Artemis smiled

"Daddy!" He looked over a the doorway where the living room was. Once they found out they were having kids move.

"Yes Irey!" He asked his daughter.

"Nelson stole the truck!" He sighed and bowed to Artemis. She raised her eyebrow at him as he dashed into the living room. He looked around to see the dog asleep a few feet away. He raised his eyebrow at his daughter.

"Nelson isn't doing anything sweetie." She stuck out her finger at Jai. Wally sighed as he saw his son. "Well it is his toy." He said. Irey glanced over at her brother and huffed. Wally smiled and before she could run away he picked her up.

"Come on you can go help Mommy." He then went over to the doorway and entered he kitchen. Artemis smiled and looked over at them. "She's going to help you cook while Jai and I greet people at the door."

"I don't wanna cook." Irey said. He smiled and kissed her and Artemis on the cheek.

"It'll be fun Irey come on." Artemis picked her daughter and set her down on the counter.

"Dick's here!" Irey smiled and Artemis did as well. She picked her up and placed her on the ground. Irey ran after her father and brother as Artemis slowly came behind her.

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" Jai cheered as Wally closed the door.

"Hey little demons!" Artemis raised her eyebrow at Dick. Wally smiled and put a hand o her shoulder.

"It's fine." Artemis sighed. Dick looked over at her as Irey and Jai latched on to his legs.

"Hey have you ever thou-

"NO." Artemis and Wally said at the same time. He had tried to convince them to have Irey and Jai join the pretty much non existing team since they were born. Dick shrugged.

"Okay I'll ask next week." He then went off to play with the kids. Artemis shook her head and went back over to the kitchen. Wally followed behind quickly.

"So how about a romantic diner on Wednesday, you're off from reporting and I'm off from the lab." Artemis raised and eyebrow at him.

"Rein check we have the kids." Wally laughed.

"And we have Dick. He can watch them and see how evil they are." Artemis sighed and nodded.

"Sounds fun." Wally smiled and kissed her.

"See you Wednesday Spitfire."


End file.
